


What The Night Brought

by obsessions123



Series: The Core Project [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, i honestly dont even know how to describe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions123/pseuds/obsessions123
Summary: I tell a true story about myself.  (this is the most vulnerable thing i've ever done).
Series: The Core Project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717036
Kudos: 2





	What The Night Brought

I remember the first time I saw him. I was in psychology and he sat down next to me. I was really excited because he was a boy and I thought that meant something because he sat down next to me. I didn’t have the courage to look at his face so the entire class period I studied his shoes. They were those brown work boots that all farm hands wear and after we became friends, they were the same ones he wore everyday. I just remember studying his shoes.

Our professor went through the notes fast, but I had the power point pulled up on my laptop so I angled the screen slightly in his direction so he could look off my laptop to get the last few bullet points down. I don’t know if he ever actually used it but I hoped he knew what I was doing. Then again, I also hope he didn’t.

He wasn’t able to sit next to me the next class period. Some other girl sat next to me and I glared at her for taking the seat of my mystery man. I saw the back of his head as he walked in the class though. And found out his name when the professor called on him. Then I found out I had him in another class. I had never known because he sat behind me and in school I always keep my head down.

One day, he stood next to me while we waited for the previous class to be over so we could go into psychology. He asked me about the project for our other class and I answered shyly. I don’t remember the words we said but I remember having a conversation. But that was it. I tried to talk to him anytime I saw him after that but I am just too shy. I figured I’d let it be. I have a tendency to romanticize things so I didn’t stress about it.

The next semester I had transferred to another university. I left that little college and was incredibly nervous to start at a new one after I had just gotten used to the previous one. On the first day, in the first class, I walk in and see him sitting in the corner. I remembered feelings shocked, but smiling as he looked up at me and walking to the back and sitting down next to him.

“Hey.” I said, excited to see a familiar face.

“Hey! How are you? How was your summer?” he had asked me. That was it though. Just a quick little greeting and a familiar face.

A few hours later, my second class of the day rolls around and I walk in, pick a seat towards the front and put my head down.

“Hey.” I hear a quiet voice. I looked up and there he was, smiling at me as he rounded the table and sat down, right next to me. I opened up more after that. It made sense we would be in the same classes. We were both going into the same profession after all. 

I remember coming home excited to tell my mom about my day. I thought I was going to marry him. My parents had met the exact same way so I thought it was fate.

I had a night class on Thursdays along with the other two that I shared with him and I was hopeful he was in the night class too. During our second class of the day I asked him and he said he was. Instead of going our separate ways between classes we went to a common area and talked. We were just getting to know each other and I was so excited to get to know him. He didn’t seem like all the other guys that existed. He seemed more, caring. He actually listened to me when I told stories and he had plenty to say when he told his. He didn’t seem to be after that one thing which I was thrilled about because seriously, almost all guys are.

So I was ecstatic. I remember early on we played 20 questions just to get to know each other rapid fire. We talked about past relationships and that is when I found out he had a girlfriend. I was really disappointed, but I figured he was too good to be true. It put me in my place because I should have known better than to think there was a perfect guy out there for me. I decided though that it was still early on and I could push down my feelings and just be friends. Now I was able to enjoy my time with him even more because he wasn’t someone I had to impress. I was just myself. I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so hard than talking with him in between classes. 

After our night class each week he’d walk me to my car. I had always wished it would be like a fairy-tale and he’d kiss me goodnight but I kept having to remind myself that he had a girlfriend and that he’s just my friend and no I don’t like him that way. Stupidly, I’d drive home listening to music where I imagined dancing with him at our wedding. I can’t listen to those songs anymore.

That night class was a special time though. It was after a long day of being on campus and working my brain to a pulp and it didn’t help that the professor was kinda dorky, but I loved it. Because it was such a long class we would get a break in the middle and I got too relaxed with him. I’d put my head on his shoulder or just feel extra snuggly. I’d look at him in a way I shouldn’t have. Then of course he’d walk me to my car and we’d be alone on a pretty college campus under the moon and the stars. We could talk for hours about nothing and still have the time of our lives. And we did. That’s all we did. We had only ever gotten into two actual arguments where someone got their feelings hurt, but everything was back to normal. 

The thing that confused me the most was the fact that he flirted with me. I didn’t know if he really was just that nice and the universe was just that cruel that a guy would finally tell me all the things I’d wanted to hear, but I couldn’t have him. I was constantly, sadly reminded that whatever sweet things he would say to me had to be taken with a grain of salt. Like whenever he’d tell me I was “such a special person” and that he’d never met anyone like me before. He’d constantly comment on my appearance and was just giving off all the signs of a guy with a crush. Which is why I was so confused. I was positive he liked me and I still am, but it sucked that he had a girlfriend.

Things changed though when he told me that she and him were having problems. He confided in me because I was one of his best friends and told me about their issues and that he had been thinking about breaking up with her. I saw this as my opportunity to swoop in. I really shouldn’t have but I had already liked him for months by the time he was telling me this. We had gotten really close in the fall semester and even closer during the spring. We still had classes together which makes sense because like I said we are going into the same profession, but it still felt like a surprise to have the professor call on him and for me to turn around and see his face on the first day. After that he moved seats and sat next to me in that class and we would sit in the library after class and that is where things took a turn.

The library is where he told me he was having issues with his girlfriend and then the library is where I realized this is going to be the man I marry. I could no longer deny the feelings I had for him. I was in love with him. Those few weeks where I finally allowed myself to flirt back were something else. Nothing bad happened and I tried not to listen to my friend when she jokingly told me I was a home wrecker because I wasn’t trying to be conniving. I was just giving in to my feelings. Feelings that I had been pushing down for so long. 

We had made plans for him to come over to my house to watch my favorite movie when he told me that he and his girlfriend were fine and back to normal. Which sucks more than one may think because I don’t know any person in this world who would come over to my house to watch something just because I want them too. My ex boyfriend would complain when I asked him to come over because I live kind of in the middle of nowhere, but this guy had no problem coming over to me. This wasn’t even the first time he had come over. We hung out one day, all day, and instead of us meeting somewhere he had come to my house and picked me up and then drove me around all day as we did random things together, just me and him. He met my parents on a separate occasion and they approved of him much more than they approved of my ex. He seriously was a dream come true for me.

But when he told me that everything was good with his girlfriend I was a little sad, but I didn’t want to say anything to risk our friendship. It was surprisingly easy for me to push my feelings down again because I had already been doing it for so long. So when he came over that Sunday, and we sat on the couch in my basement, and he put his hand on my and caressed my skin, half of me was elated while the other half wanted to slap him across the face. Why would he make such a blatant move like that when he has a girlfriend? Everything up until that point could have been passed as us being very friendly, but the fact that he found every excuse to put his hands on me that night was over the line. Still, nothing bad happened, but I was angry. I was angry not because he didn’t like me back, I was fine with being friends and didn’t blame him for having a girlfriend, I was angry because he did like me back, but still had a girlfriend.

I didn’t tell him I was angry, I just let it fester. I couldn’t tell him I was angry because then I’d have to tell him that I like him. Again, I tried to push it down. Maybe it was a fluke, he can’t be this guy. He’s a good guy, he is. But then one day he told me how he was going to meet up with a friend from high school. He showed me a picture of her and this girl is classic, gorgeous, hot, sexy, female. I winced, thinking it wouldn’t be a good idea, but if they are just friends then who am I to say he can’t hang out with a friend. It would be hypocritical of me. Then he told me that in high school they used to have crushes on each other but nothing worked out back then. I asked him if he told his girlfriend this and he said no. I told him he either needs to tell his girlfriend or not go because that is really sneaky and changes everything. But I realized that he made a choice to not tell his girlfriend. This is the kind of guy that he is. 

Then all the memories started flooding in my brain. Like when we were sitting on a couch in one of the lounges on campus and I was showing him something I was working on when he looked up and said that his girlfriend’s sister or sister’s friend or friend walked by. He said he hoped that she didn’t think anything of us. I was so confused because why on Earth would anyone think that? We are sitting on opposite ends of the couch with our book bags on the floor next to us, how could that be misconstrued? But that is the kind of guy that he is. He knows what causes drama,  _ he knows.  _

I have never met his girlfriend, but I know she doesn’t deserve the kind of guy that he is. He played me. But more importantly, he played her. My friends told me that I should tell her, but I don’t feel that it was my place. I mean, I don’t think I’d take well to my boyfriend’s friend, who I am already jealous of, telling me that he flirts with her. He had told her when we hung out because I told him to. I even offered to have her come along because if he was mine I sure as hell wouldn’t have let him do what he did. He lied though. He pretended to be this stand up guy when really he was a tool all along. He knew exactly what he was doing and for some reason during that fall semester I was blind to it because the night makes everything more romantic. I blame that night class for warping my view of him and I blame the day for showing me crystal clear who he is. The day brought me reality, but the night brought me a fairy-tale. It was past time for me to wake up and get hit in the face with it, but I’m so glad I did.


End file.
